mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nana
'Nana '(漆) is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance She takes the appearance of a little girl who has medium height, two ponytails, big eyes, a flat nose and a fairly large mouth. She also wears a dress similar to a school uniform. Personality She has a cold, calculating, manipulative personality and has no remorse whatsoever in murdering people in order to fulfill its goal. She also seems that she is much smarter than the other admins. She is quite straightforward, has a joking personality and seems to trust humans, as she trusted Rina Shioi to give her information about the Tempest and made a pact with Kichiro Misumi. She also offered to work with Kaname Asagiri in Chapter 85, as giving information about the Tempest. Nana seemed nice enough to save Kaname Asagiri when she told him him, "Run and go find a stick." in chapter 86, it showed two administrators walking up, apparently mad considering they called Nana a big mouth. Sticks Given * Gun to Aya Asagiri. * Smartphone to Tsuyuno Yatsumura. * Hammer to Rina Shioi. * Panties to Nijimi Anazawa. * Yo-yo to Sarina Shizukume. * Compact Mirror to Kayo Komura. * Videogame Controller to Sakura Sakaki. * Remote Controller to Hiroko Shimozono. * Mechanical Pencil to Mikado Ikemata. * Wooden Staff to Yu Sazanami. * Camera to unknown. * Lighter and Roomba to unknown. * Syringe to unknown. * Drum to unknown. * Dice to unknown. * Water Gun to unknown. * Tie to unknown. * Pinwheel to unknown. Abilities Invisible Bullets Nana can shoot invisible bullets from her index finger. This was shown when she shot Sarina Shizukume to death in the manga. Twist of Death Nana can point and shoot a laser out of her finger, which then twists and makes the target explode, exactly like her former stick's ability, Electric Drill. Trivia * Nana is the first Magical Girl Site Admin to be used on by a stick's power. * Nana may be aware of what's happening in her surroundings. When she bombed the place where Aya and the other Magical Girls to death, with the help of Alice they lived and Nana said that this seemed familiar as it happened before. * Nana said in Episode 7, that the pairings of cola and potato chips is pure bliss. This might be a reference to the anime: Himouto! Umaru-chan. * It was said in Chapter 84 by The King Nana is not needed anymore. * In Chapter 84, it was said that she was previously Hyoka Nagatsuki. * 七 Nana means "seven" in Japanese, and sounds similar to Nana. *Her face/mask is probably based on an internet myth, This Man (Ever Dream This Man?). *it is shown that the admins don't trust humans and look down on Nana because she is the only administrator that works with them, such as Kaname Asagiri, Kichiro Misumi, Sarina Shizukume, and Rina Shioi. *The Administrators think that the Nana is getting softer since she is working with humans and trust them. Because of this, they are thinking that Nana is regaining human emotions again but quickly change their minds cause the king supposedly erased all of her emotions and memories. *In Chapter 91, Nana said “behold! The power... of ultra instinct!” A reference of the popular manga and anime series, Dragon Ball https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Heroes es:Nana Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Female Characters